A Chance at Redemption?
by Lady Zarobiti
Summary: Formerly known as 'Takeover'. Alex wakes up on a beach in Australia with no memory whatsoever. Toss in MI6, Scorpia, SAS buddies, a few OCs and this is what you get! Rated for cliffs, violence, torture and more. Complete but not perfect...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic about Alex!. This is set where Ark Angel left off. This story started off a looonggg time ago (check the publish date) as a stand-in for Snakehead but now I guess it is just an alternate plotline. :( The views in this story are Alex's, or what his personality hints are his (in the books). If I started talking about how important PETA was to Alex it might weird some people out.

Disclaimer: Alex Rider isn't mine, but nearly everyone else is! His memories aren't mine either, but many of his circumstances are!

* * *

_Alex Rider stared at his Mathematics book, glad to have homework again, how ever silly the idea was. It was just a few weeks after the Ark Angel Mission and his body was just recovering. After all, it had only been eleven days before the start of the catastrophic events surrounding Force Three and Nikolei Drevin that he had been hit by sniper fire! His wound still felt sore but eventually the pain would go away. 'I hope,' he added. He tried concentrating on his latest Calculus problem but his mind couldn't stop thinking about his trip to Flamingo Bay- and the space ship Ark Angel. How cruel and dirty Drevin was- even willing to let his son loose his finger for his greedy enterprises! And the fact that Force Three was a fake? He shook his head, and concentrated on the problem before him. I can thank the MI6 for summer school!_

Alex groaned, a bile taste in his mouth. He cracked one weary eye open to see-

A wall of gray steel. He stared at it for a moment in confusion, then remembered what had happened. Even in his dreams he marveled at the recent events in his life. It had been two days since he had saved the Pentagon, and all of Washington D.C. with it. He was starving- he couldn't remember when he had last eaten. His bullet wound was acting up and he didn't know where he was, besides somewhere in Australian waters. But much worse than that, he was dehydrated and if he didn't have a drink soon he could die. _If this is what it means to be patriotic, count me out. It's not worth it.  
_

Alex stared out of the porthole of the small spaceship. It was partly underwater and he could look out into the clear water. He spotted vibrant coral reefs filled with all sorts of fish, and even a group of snakes gliding in and out of the caves the seafloor provided. That was good. If it was this shallow he had to be somewhat close to a landform of some sort. Because the porthole was partly above water it meant that the hatch was above water level. With a grunt he slid the heavy portal open. Carefully Alex stood up, taking in a breath of fresh air. Around him he saw nothing but a great expanse of blue-green waves. _Very promising. _The sky was cloudy, which could be interpreted as good or bad news. Good if it was a light rain, that would give him some much-needed water. Bad because it blocked the sun so he couldn't get his bearings. Also bad if it meant a tropical storm, which seemed very likely.

It turned out to be the storm, or something much like it but of greater magnitude. He stared at the typhoon, begging it to go away. Or head in the other direction. _I've been in enough shit already. Why can't anyone give me a break? _But luck wasn't his, and the terrible phenominon was headed his way. He ducked pack into the narrow spacecraft and secured the hatch. He couldn't let the pod get sunk. If he was in a sane state of mind he would have prayed, whether he was religious or not. Anything to calm his nerves. But right now his head was vacant of all but a sense of irony. He had escaped being blown up only to have dehydration and starvation, and his fate was almost indefinitely sealed with the oncoming typhoon.

"Typhoon Irony," he tried out the name, and it seemed to fit in his cloudy mind.

"Typhoon Irony," he repeated. This was soon followed by a nervous giggle, which became full out laughter. Would it matter if he died? His mind was going already- there wouldn't be much of him left to destroy.

A/N: I love cliffies, don't you? I will update soon so don't get too excited! I will tell more about "Typhoon Irony" in the next chapter. Has Alex Rider, teenage spy, finally broken down under the tension and gone mentally insane? Reviews!!!!! I need you!!!! Tell me- What do you think? Portrayals, dramatics, criticism, flames. All are welcome! Even though this story is over I love getting reviews because they make me want to iron out any mistakes that I had made.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said I'd wait for five reviews but I got too impatient. After all- I got five alerts- Doesn't that count? Also, I am using the European scale of length- meters and kilometers , so please bear with me. For those who don't know a meter is about 3 feet and a and a kilometer is just over half a mile.

**Anonymous-chic:** Thank you for your help- I DO take it as constructive criticism and as I'm sure you've noticed I've taken your advice.

**vampassassin:** He he! I've read a ton of survival stories so I was kinda going off that as far as his mental state.

**Gold is power:** Thank you! Great name, by the way.

Disclaimer: Alex doesn't belong to me otherwise I would be Anthony Horowitz. If I _was _Anthony I wouldn't post this seeming as Snakehead is coming out soon and that would have this.

Alex stared blankly into the porthole, now above water, at the rain overhead. It had started a minute ago, but already it was more than a shower. His brain was in shock and he could only comprehend the simplest thoughts. Like the something that was digging into his thigh. He looked down and pulled something from his pocket: Tamara's shoelace. He supposed he had forgotten to return it to her when he had cut the bars of his cage. He also had the "Mosquito Propellant," as he had come to call it. A lot of use they'll be against a hurricane! He placed the Mosquito Propellant back into his pocket carefully, so it wouldn't dig into his leg. Then, he started to put the shoelace made of tungsten around his neck like a chain, then stopped. He could behead himself if it caught on something. That's it, he thought. Think about something else! He carefully placed the deadly string on his wrist, wrapping it around several times so it shouldn't chafe, but wouldn't fall off, either. He then tried securing it with a knot, but it wouldn't hold. After a few tries he got an idea. He started to make a square knot bracelet. It worked- And it helpfully kept his mind off the growing storm outside. This only lasted for about five seconds though as suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ocean- within a meter of his pod! He closed his eyes and let out a sigh- that was too close for him to feel at all safe. He closed his eyes. He thought about Wolf. How he had been able to face his own fears bravely. Alex could do that too. And he would. He breathed in deeply, called on his reserved self, and continued to tie knot after knot.

It was a half hour later and he had just finished the bracelet. He was just tying the knotted cord to his wrist when Hurricane Irony made her appearance. He froze in horror at the cyclone that was a scant kilometer away. The winds were terrible now, and his pod continually spun over and over- so half the time he was upside-down, and the other half he thought he was. All reserve was gone now as he clung to anything that looked like it would hold. Now Irony was upon him, and his pod was pulled up into the walls of the hurricane, leaving the roiling water behind. He was helpless. Alex didn't know whether he was spinning vertically or horizontally. It was worse than being shot; at least at that time he had been calm, not totally understanding. He spun round and around, then suddenly something hit the glass; making long cracks appear. It was gone before he could identify it. He clung to the hatch in a terrorized daze. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed something-

All around him objects whirled, more numerous than before. If he hadn't been mentally paralyzed he would have realized he was on land.

Suddenly his pod left the storm, smashing the wet ground as Alex's head smashed the hatch. He blacked out... Grateful for the stillness and peace that came with the shadows.

A/N: Another cliffy, I know, but as you can see I update fast. I know, I'm pretty mean to him. Tough love, you might say. ;) I would like ten reviews in all (this includes past reviews) before I start the next chapter- yes you can make a bunch of false names if you need, but your friends would be much better! I will update in a week- unless I go crazy again (highly improbable), or I get ten reviews. I've just changed my page so I now accept anonymous reviews. Review... PLEASE?!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We reached the two digits!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy the chapter you made possible to view!

**moonrabbit04**: Thank you for your encouragement!!! Here's the next chappy!!!

**Jimmy Candlestick**: I'm glad you do! whirr... Updated!

**Hunter of Darkness**: Sorry but most of my chapters will probably be cliffies. Thanks- I hope I use them right! ;)

**Gold is power**: I updated it- And you helped make it happed!

**AD**: I feel bad for him too but this was the only way I could see him getting out of the sea and onto "drenched land" ;)

**JackGirl**: Thanks- I will do the best I can! I feel bad for Alex too- but think of it this way: In all of that storm he was one of the very few things that came out dry! ;)

**Down by... The Lake!**: Thanks and you were the last reviewer so thank you!

He ain't mine. Alas, my heart is wrenched by a severe pang of disappointment, bordering on desperation!

A fourteen year old boy awoke to a dizzying headache. He cracked open one eye but hurriedly closed it again after being nearly blinded. All of him hurt- Badly.

His first thought was the urge to fall asleep again. But even if he didn't feel so horrible he couldn't have gotten "back to bed", he was too hungry, even if he did have a bed. The second thought that crossed his mind was a thought of severe thirst- his tongue was swollen and he couldn't remember the last time he had drunken anything. That thought sent a surge through his mind as he realized he had forgotten another thing- His own name! _What is it?_ he thought frantically. Something to do with "a", like Anson or Alden. He then had a sudden, terrifying thought. _I can't remember my past! I don't even know where my parents are! Or if I have parents_. It was a sobering thought but it was made unbearable by the fact that his memories were there, floating freely at the edge of his conscience, and there was no way he could reach them.

He opened his eyes- slowly this time, and inspected small portal in the gray steel sphere that enclosed him. _What am I doing in here? _He tried feebly to open the hatch, and got halfway through when his strength gave out. He sat back, huffing. His shoulder wound was really hurting him now, though there wasn't anything to do but escape his cage.

A while later he tried again, this time putting all of his effort into the small space. It finally gave with a small _hiss_, and Anson/Alden got his first view of his surrounding area (about three kilometers). He saw some trees, a narrow beach littered with seaweed and dead fish, as if from some recent storm, but beyond that he saw the ground rise to situate the savanna, full of waist-high grass, first looking healthy green, but the farther from the sea, the lighter the color, until tan grass covered the plain. There were sparsely placed trees, with a few bushes surrounding them. The land looked untamed, wild. Like no one had ever been there before. He stumbled out of the pod and into the shade provided by the trees, then out into the grass beyond. That was when he heard a queer sound, like that of helicopter blades. He looked up and saw five sleek choppers bearing down on him. The strain was too much, and he collapsed into a faint.

------------------------------------------

Mr. Blunt stepped out of one of the choppers, taking off sun glasses to inspect the world around him. The SAS were searching the area, and Blunt hoped they would be able to find Alex. It had been a few days since he had finished his previous mission and Blunt already was thinking of his next mission which was in Cuba, a place where not many agents got out again. But that was of no matter to him, having gotten used to his place as Head Honcho.

-----------------------------------------

Wolf sighed. They had been inspecting the beach and the surrounding area for over an hour and there was no evidence of Alex except the pod. The beach was cool, only about 14 degrees (C) after the hurricane and the sun was starting to set; and Cub was missing. He searched the area, praying that he would see any hint that Alex had survived the storm. He was about to leave and start heading more West when he heard a soft, barely audible moan from the grass. Wolf put his hand to his hip, to his gun holster to be precise, and stepped cautiously into the grass. What he saw made him stop cold.

A/N: I know I left you hanging but you've probably gotten used to that by now. ;) Besides, I give a hint of what will happen next! Same as the last two times! I will update when either I get five reviews or a week has passed!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

For those who don't know:

The degree in Celsius is about 57 degrees Fahrenheit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woah, five reviews overnight! I feel so loved! Here is the story for you- this is one of my quickest updates!!!

2TheMaX: Don't worry- I'm not following the Bourne Identity thing- There will be a new twist in the plot very soon!

Josephine18: Thank you! Here is the story in it's continuation!

vampassassin: Updated! I can't believe I got so many reviews so fast!

AD: I know but the Amnesia will be a main part of the plot.

moonrabbit04: You don't have to wait another week seeming as five people reviewed within 24 hours!!! That's awesome!!!! I might need to change it to 8 soon... Best to take it kinda slow. Thank you for being the 5th reply- without you the others would have had to wait!

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now: Alex isn't mine 'n never will be!

-----------------------------------------

In front of Wolf a figure lay, unmoving. It was Cub, lying face-down in the grass, his blond hair matted with blood and dirt. There were flies buzzing around the form, and he heard the scuffling sound of animals fleeing. He shouted furiously for the men to come, then kneeled besides Alex. He picked up the wrist, hoping beyond hope that he would find a pulse there. He did, but one so faint that Cub couldn't be in good shape. Five SAS soldiers came running, and when they saw the body, one ran back to tell Alan Blunt. Wolf flipped Alex over with the help of two men

--------------------------------------

Anson/ Alden weakly opened his to see five figures looming over him. The men were dressed in military fatigues, and one bent over him seemed to be the head of the group. _Just the people to find me,_ he thought. _They probably will get me for running away from home!_ But then a thought occurred to him: _What if I __am__ running away from home?_ It didn't really matter in this instance: the man on his knees had the first move. He did not have the expected reaction.

---------------------------------------

Wolf stared at the boy- At Cub. There was no recognition in those cloudy eyes, only wariness. As if Wolf was going to hurt him!

"It's okay, Cub, everything will be alright now. We'll get you back to Jack."

The words didn't have the desired effect.

"Who you are? Jack and whose? Cub what kind name of?" the slurred voice gasped, barely loud enough to be heard, as if the words he had said were a valid question.

--------------------------------------

Alan Blunt cupped his head in his hands, thinking. People always thought him to be cruel, but that wasn't totally true. He did have a heart, but it was only to be used on rare occasions. This wasn't one of them. He sighed. One of his best teenage spies had gotten Amnesia- great. It was a tragic thing to happen, but it could be used in his favour. Or so it seemed at first. A spy without a history going about doing his work. But what good would an afflicted brain do to hold information? It had taken a week to get Alex well enough so he could speak incomprehensible phrases and they still didn't know the extent of the damage. No, they couldn't use the boy. But he did have a bit of compassion. He wouldn't let Alex Rider go back home. It would be too dangerous for him, with all of those enemies from his forgotten past trying to get at him. No, he knew just the place for Mr. Rider. And the whole world would think him dead.

A/N: Because you were all so awesome this time I'll say the same thing: five reviews or a week until I update- but after that we're going up to 8.

Fatigues is a military term for their uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woah, seven reviews when I only needed five!!! Thanks!!! Sorry it took longer to update, I might take a few days with the next one too. Probably not though. Well enjoy a story well earned!!!

**moonrabbit04:** Sorry it took so long but here it is!

**Gold is power:** Thank you! Here's the update!

**Josephine18:** Don't worry- it seems that I have alot of people who are willing to review- I got seven this chappie when I only needed five!

**AD:** I'm glad you like it!!! He isn't doing something totally mean- but I'll tell you something, the outcome of his decision won't be nice!

**Jezza:** Sorry I didn't realize that- I'll go and change it! I did a bit more research for the next chapter but much wasn't needed- I'll continue to research it though! Thanks for telling me- I want to make my story as realistic as possible!  
**  
**

**Annete-The-Frog:** Thanks! I think that he has a tiny tiny heart- like the Grinch, but it's still a heart! ;)

**  
**

**Jimmy Candlestick:** Thanks- I didn't think it would be as realistic if he was referred to as Alex, seeming as he didn't know that was his name.

Disclaimer: This is a repeat- and since you will probably skip over it- whatever. I don't own Alan Blunt, Alex, or SAS members mentioned in this fanfic- I do own Kaitlyn Spondings and anyone else you don't recognize!

Cub, as his name was, according to "Wolf", the soldier who had rescued him, stared up into the emotionless face of a man named Alan Blunt.

"You are very lucky we found you here- what were you thinking playing with your friends when you saw that cyclone approach?" the tone, which was a cross between exasperated and worried, didn't go with his blank stare.

"I... do... not... know," stated Cub. It had been a few weeks now since they had found him and he could talk alright now, although he had to concentrate a little so he wouldn't slur the letters together.

"I see. And why is that?"

"I can't ...remember."

"Well we're bringing you back to your Aunt's house in a few days."

"What about my... parents?"

"Your mother was found after the storm and your father's been gone for years."

"Oh," Cub said, looking depressed, even though he couldn't remember her.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Only that my... name is Cub- or so I was told by one of the... soldiers. It seems familiar, though."

"Mmmm."

"So where does she live?"

----------------------------------------

Kaitlyn Spondings (who had recently moved to Australia) glared and Alan Blunt murderously.

"You want what?!"

"He won't be a bother- he can talk nearly normal now and he's a hard worker."

"You want me to babysit a child who doesn't even know his own name?"

"He thinks it's Cub, which is partly true, I suppose."

He stared in at her, amid the cows, with obvious discomfort.

"And what'll he do here? He's used to the city life- not what you'd get on a livestock farm."

"He doesn't know that- and he's got enough muscles to work here- and he's got a bunch of angry crime lords on his tail for a past he can't even remember. This is the best place for him." He stated it as a fact, not a question.

"Besides," he said, a pained look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to come back here two years from now to see another owner on this farm."

Katy glared lasers at him.

"Alright, I'll try it out for a year. If it doesn't work then you can do all you want- I won't keep 'em. Also if he runs away or gets on the wrong side of the law, don't expect help from me."

-------------------------------------

Cub stared at his rustic surroundings, wishing that he could remember it. Apparently he had gone here for summer vacation here every year since he was ten- and there wasn't anything familiar about this place. He lay on his bed, thinking of the previous week. It was as if any good luck he had before- if he _did_ have good luck before, had vanished. His Aunt turned out to be a no-nonsense livestock farm owner and he would be starting work tomorrow. He sighed, then closed his eyes, praying sleep would come soon.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I know Alex doesn't seem like a super spy in this chapter but that's just because he doesn't remember he's one. Later that'll change. This week we go up a notch- eight reviews or a week until I update - your choice!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't realize how long it had been and when I was nearly done writing the chapter my computer crashed and it took awhile to fix it- although I still can't use Microsoft Word (thank God for Word Pad!). I had to rewrite it so here's what I've got. I hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Alex isn't mine! I thought you would know that by now!

-------------------------------------

Cub looked at his alarm clock hazily, and was suddenly jolted awake. Five o' clock! He was going to be late. He jolted out of bed, loped over to his wardrobe and hastily started dressing. All of this had been accompanied by a long string of cursing. His day- and his stay with Auntie Spondings, wasn't starting off well.

-------------------------------------

An Australian man whose true name is known only by himself and his mother sat at a small, folding table, staring intently at his guest, a man in his twenties.

Their surroundings were beyond rustic. The mobile home's exterior, which sadly was prettier than the interior, had rusted wheel caps, with white-rimmed tires. The paint job was faded green, sparsely visible among the scratches and dents, and to add to the effect there was a broken headlight.

The interior had a kitchen sink, the handles crusted with algae. The chairs were camp stools, and the radio's antenna was bent in the middle. The fridge, which was probably found at the nearby dump, had a door that had to be propped closed. The only source of heat (also used for cooking) was a small propane camping stove. I'll save you the details of the sleeping quarters and the other, worse places.

All in all a humble meeting place for someone from Scorpia's Executive Board.

"You leave tomorrow," stated the Australian briskly, surprisingly without any accent.

"And what do I do when I find him?" This man had a slight American accent.

"Bring him to me"

------------------------------------

Cub grunted with exertion as he lifted a bale of hay from the stack and walked towards the horse's stable. Katy had called this a 'hobby livestock farm', where they raised animals from personal interest rather than because of government needs. He had been here over a month and liked the calm surroundings- though he didn't think highly of waking up at 4:30 in the morning to get his chores done before he rushed to school.

He shivered as he watched Sooky chew on his breakfast. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was envious of the Shire Horse. At school the kids called him names like Pommy, Ocker, or even Bitzer. The hard thing was he couldn't even understand what they were saying. It was like speaking a different language with all the slang involved.

Cub sighed, resigned to another day of torture- from his classmates, his memory- or lack of it, and his "Pinyerrel" Spondings.

-----------------------------------

A man in his twenties rode away from the Victorian International Airport in a silver Landrover Discovery SE rented from Budget. He was dressed in khaki trousers with an "I heart Australia" t-shirt. Cheap sunglasses covered his ice blue eyes. Wearing his safari hat so as to cover his so-blonde-as-to-almost-be-white hair, he looked like your average American tourist, ready to go out into the "wilderness" to discover a new lizard species or something. His real purpose was far more dubious.

------------------------------------

Cub walked away from the school gratefully. His day had not been a good one, especially since they came up with_ another _name to call him- Drongo. Most of the other students had taken a bus or had been picked up by their parents and he was grateful for their absence. The street he was currently on seemed empty, with a field on one side and trees lining the other side of the lane. Just then a sliver car rounded a bend in the road.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I tried to find several Australian phrases or words to liven up the reading and make it more realistic. Pm me if you think you know who the two men are! If you guess correctly both of them I'll pm you a sneak preview at chappie #7! Also, it'll be 8 reviews or one week until I release chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is!!! It might be a tiny bit short- sorry about that!

Disclaimer: Alex isn't mine! I thought you would know that by now!

-------------------------------------

_There he is, _the man from Scorpia thought. _Just like a deer in the headlights._

_------------------------------------_

Cub looked at the car casually, since it was the only one on the road. Looking at car, however, changed his air of indifference.

The man behind the wheel apparently was a tourist. And he must be American since he was having a hard time driving on the right side of the road. The really worrying thing about him was that the man was apparently drunk, his car slithering on and off the road.

------------------------------------

Walker glared through his shaded lenses with determined concentration at his target on the side of the road. He started reaching into his coat...

------------------------------------

Cub looked closer at the man. He had a sense of fear and urgency, stronger than the current events warranted. And that was when he saw the gun.

------------------------------------

Walker pulled up the P90, securing the silencer to the weapon. He then aimed the gun, taking in the factors of the wind, his speed verses the kid's, and the size and weight of the aluminum bullet.

-----------------------------------

When he saw the gun Cub sprinted towards the forest. He was about to scream for help when he realized no one was watching. _Besides_, he thought. That_ air could be better used for running._

-----------------------------------

Walker cursed. His car was built for off-road jaunts but that would do no good with all the trees around. He sprang out of the vehicle and began his pursuit.

-----------------------------------

Cub was running out of breath. He considered climbing up one of the trees but the only hand-holds were far above his reach. Ducking under a fallen tree, suspended a meter above the ground by it's comrades, he thought of how futile it all was. Was the man even after him still- if he had been in the first place?

-----------------------------------

Walker was at the peak of physical fitness, undergoing the training of Olympian contestants, added to which were martial arts, knife combat, and various others. That was the only reason he had been able to stay within 50 meters of Alex.

-----------------------------------

Cub paused, as much to catch his breath as to listen for the American behind him.

----------------------------------

Walker heard the boy stop ahead and quickly slowed his speed. He slinked into the clearing, gun in hand.

----------------------------------

Cub saw the gun pointed at his chest. That was when a brilliant escape plan crossed his mind.

----------------------------------

Walker looked on as Alex raised his hands behind his head.

"I give up," he said.

Who did the kid think he was fooling? He had used this tactict before on other missions.

-----------------------------------

Cub squinted at the man, praying his plan would succeed.

"You do? Good."

----------------------------------

Technically the mission peramiters didn't permit him to shoot Alex unless he needed to. But he decided that he owed it to the kid, after betraying him and the others.

He took a deep breath and shot.

------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't have time to look up the stats on the P90. I found it in a video game- it looks really weird but cool! FYI it's a pistol. No Bazookas for Walker!

I finally gave you one name sigh. Anyone remember Walker? I'll give you one hint... Former CIA Agent. I'll give you a clue to who the other man is: He isn't given a name is the series, but is in a high place. You don't seem to be doing too good with 8 reviews a chapter. So I've decided to take pity on you all and change it to 6. From now on every two chapters I'll need one more review. Example: Chapter 8: 6 reviews. Chapter 9: 6 reviews. Chapter 10: 7 reviews. etc. Because of this I advise that you tell a few friends... That way you don't have to wait a week like last time! Also, I'll say one more thing: I gave one hint (the kind of gun doesn't count because I don't know much about it) to Alex's physical condition. See if you can find it! If you do, don't spoil it for the others by posting it as a review! Go to my profile and message me that way!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Here it is!!!! Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Cub glared up at the blond American accusingly, clutching his bleeding leg.

"Who are you and why'd you shoot me?" Cub said through clenched teethe. He would have added in some profanity for good measure if his mind hadn't been clouded from pain and confusion as to why this had happened in the first place.

"Don't play dumb, Alex" Walker said lightly.

You had this coming for a long time."

"Whose Alex?" Cub said confused.

"Stop giving me a hard time and get in the truck, kid!"

Apparently this "tourist" had him confused for someone else. But he was dazed from the shock of it all and was led into the car without _much_ fuss.

-------------------------------------

When he was in the car Walker offered Alex a bandage.

"You'll get first aid when we get there."

It was obvious that the kid was in shock so he threw a candy bar through the grate between front and back seats as well.

"How kind," he muttered, attempting to push the bar back through the wire.

"It isn't meant to be kind. It's supposed to keep you well enough to be interrogated. At that the teenager paled.

--------------------------------------

The Australian Scorpia Executive Board member glared at the man in front of him.

"I said he wasn't to be shot unless neccasary," he growled.

"He was about to attack me. I could see it in his stance," he ended lamely.

Mr. Aussie sighed.

"And let me guess; you used the aluminum bullets we provided because you were to cheap to buy any of your own."

Walker nodded sheepishly.

Mr. Aussie's face gave nothing away but he was secretly relieved. Although aluminum is a very strong metal, another attribute to aluminum is that it's very lightweight. And lightweight ammo isn't good for guns. You had to shoot higher, although the bullet was faster. But because of it's lack of weight it wouldn't - couldn't- go very deep. And luckily Rider hadn't been shot near any vital veins.

"When will they start interrogation?"

"Tomorrow night"

---------------------------------------

A/N: This week I will need 6 reviews to update. I decided to make it even MORE easy on you. There will be a question you can answer with each chapter- if you decide to answer the question - even if it's just mentioned that you TRIED to answer the question, that review will count as two reviews. Later on it will probably count as one and a half reviews. Also, keep telling your friends because soon it'll be 7 reviews!

Question:

What song does this remind you of?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chappie #9!!! Some of you have said that you can't remember Walker. When Alex trained with Scorpia in Italy Walker was one of the other trainees. Another fact about him is that he used to be a CIA agent then he crossed sides.

------------------------------------

Cub was strapped into a chair like those found in many Orthodontists offices in a room where there wasn't any light. The walls were cement, until about 1 1/2 meters (4 1/2 feet) off the ground, where a one-way mirror stretched to the ceiling, with the only break being a steel door. It was chilly in here, and his leg wound was panging ferociously with pain. Also, there was an unexplainable pain near his left shoulder that felt much like his leg did- only muted. The only good thing about this place was that they had taken the bullet out of his leg, but even that was dampened, since they gave him cheap pain relievers that didn't do much to soothe the pain of it. In spite of all this he was exhausted and tried to fall asleep.

Cub had dozed off when suddenly a bright light pierced his eyelids. He groaned and opened his eyes, where he was greeted by a light so bright he had to close them again. He used this opportunity to look around the room. The lamp was like the kind they used when you were at the Orthodontists. His chair was in the center of the room, facing the door. On the right wall there was a cabinet and on top of it were several suspicious-looking tools. On the left wall he could see Several more tools, but these were bigger, and they looked like they were made to hurt. Then the light went off again.

After what seemed forever the light went on again. He inspected the room closer and he saw air ducts lining the floor, covered with aluminum bars two centimeters (nearly an inch) thick. So that was were the draft which had been chilling him came from. He tried to look behind him but he couldn't turn his head far. Just then the light turned off again.

---------------------------------------

Walker tried to seem detached as he watched Mr. George Klisper, who was in charge of "interrogations" (which in Scorpia meant unlawful torture), started to break down Rider mentally, turning on the light every 45 minutes for a random interval of time, sometimes flashing it on and off. This part would take awhile, presumably all night. Then, in the morning, the fun would begin.

---------------------------------------

Cub groaned. The evil light had been keeping him from falling asleep or having peace of any kind. Whenever he felt on the edge of sleep, that bloody light would be switched on, and it was driving him crazy. After hearing what his kidnapper had said, he presumed that it really _was_ meant to make him crazy, or at the very least break down his defense anyways. The only thing was, he had no idea why they were doing it.

---------------------------------------

Klisper licked his lips in anticipation of the coming day. He would give the boy a little roughening up then he'd take breakfast with the guys and get some sleep. He didn't mind his lost time, though. To him pain was an art, a thing to be savored. Especially when he was the one inflicting it. He would take as long as possible to break this young man. It would be inconceivable to do otherwise.

---------------------------------------

He had only been here several hours and he was tired of this place. But he supposed it would be better than what he'd face in the morning.

---------------------------------------

A/N: This week I will need 7 reviews to update. The question seemed to work alright so we'll do it again this week. This time it will count as one and a half reviews. Also, keep telling your friends because soon it'll be 8 reviews!

Question:

What is your gender?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: We've reached the two digits!!!! I'm SOO HAPPY!!! Thank you all for reviewing- it's because of your reviews that you don't have to wait several more days! I think that this is a new record!!! 7 1/2 credits overnight! (that's what I'm calling reviews and answered questions.) I hope you enjoy- I tried not to be TOO mean to Alex... Well I said I TRIED. Read this chappie and you'll see what I mean!

-----------------------------------------

Walker looked out from the "viewing station's" windows to stare at Alex. The kid hadn't been having a good night and he had bags under his eyes. He actually seemed to be in a better state than Walker himself, who felt slightly guilty about turning his former colleague over to the terrorist organization. But it was 2:00am and he would need some sleep now if he was to observe the interrogations at 8:00am, as he was assigned.

-----------------------------------------

Cub gazed mournfully out from the cot, not caring if anyone was watching. He supposed there must be microphones in the room. And although usually that would make him uneasy it might help him now to get a bite to eat.

"I'm hungry," he stated loudly. There was no response. After a few minutes he tried again.

"I said I'm hungry!" This time there was a note of annoyance in his voice.

"I know, sugar." The raspy voice came from behind him. Cub swiftly tried to turn his head, but he couldn't look far enough to see the figure behind him.

"Sadly, though," the voice continued. "I can't give you any food until you tell me what you want to know."

Cub rolled his eyes. The man apparently thought he had some government secret in his head or something stupid like that.

"I don't know anything. But if you ask me my favorite color or what my hobbies are I might be able to tell you that."

The man behind him chuckled coldly.

"And what is your favorite color?" he asked, seeming slightly amused.

"Chelsea blue," he responded promptly.

"And why is that?"

"Because it doesn't let anything mess with it."

"I think me and chelsea blue then have something in common." Then he pressed his face right up against Cub's and his mood changed.

------------------------------------------

Klisper had walked in the room from a door with oiled hinges out of sight of the room's occupant. He knew the effect it would have on his charge, even if he tried to hide it.

"Now tell me," he asked. "How long have you been working for MI6?"

"That's a British intelligence agency, right?" He rewarded the kid with a jab in the side using a cattle prod. Alex apparently hadn't seen this coming and groaned, seemingly more out of shock than anything else (A/N: No pun intended). Klisper man grinned darkly.

"Now I'll try this again. How long have you been working for MI6?"

-----------------------------------------

Cub groaned. He had no way of knowing how long it had lasted but it seemed like at least a few years had gone by. His interrogator had left him only a few minutes ago and it was with great relief that he met the man who came through the door with a try. That changed to disappointed disgust when he saw the plate's contents. A hunk of raw beef and a piece of cheese which was barely recognizable through all the green mold. It looked like his drink was a Cola. That at least was comforting, until the man gave him the first sip and he realized it was terribly diluted water.

Now Cub understood. Even though the physical torture was done that didn't mean there was more torture on the way.

----------------------------------------

Kaily Spondings gave up on "Cub's" returning home. He had been gone a week and despite her lack of extreme bonding with the kid she respected him. Also, she knew that even though she said she wouldn't care if he ran away MI6 would make her care- they'd take her ranch, leaving her on the streets.

"Hello? This is Tiller (A/N: Spondings "codename"). I have to speak to Mr. Blunt immediatly. Tell him it's about Cub."

-----------------------------------------

Alan was shocked. Nobody was supposed to know Alex was in Australia. _Had someone leaked it? _Impossible! Well it didn't matter now. All he could do was send a few covert SAS members on his trail and hope they'd find something.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: This week I will need 7 "credit" to update. Question counts as 1 1/2. This series is in it's prime- there aren't going to be that many chapters left- I estimate 5 or 6. Then I'm going to go back and correct all my mistakes, make the chappies longer, and add in a few meaningless details (like how Alex lost his bracelet). Also, keep telling your friends because next it'll be 8 reviews!

Question:

What do you think is the most effective method of interrogation? (A/N: Kinda random, I know, but I wanted to hear what you guys think! Also, there are other ways of interrogation rather than torture.)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it took so long- You guys came up with some really creative ideas and I wanted to put them all in here- and this is what I got! Also, there will be something interesting in here... Something before the road takes the bend!

-----------------------------------------

The first thing Cub saw as the door opened was Klisper, and in his hands was a shot glass of clear liquid.

"Don't worry," he said as Cub trashed around in the Orthodontist's chair.

"It's not deadly."

"What is it?"

"A pure, concentrated shot of ethanol, an alcoholic truth serum."

"I thought truth serums were just made to scare the person enough to tell what you want to know."

"Well you'll just have to find out for yourself, now, won't you?"

And with that he shoved it down the unwilling boy's gullet.

----------------------------------------

Klisper could see the effects immediately. It was obvious that the boy hadn't drunken anything in his life. His eyes bulged and he tried to gag it up, but it had already gone down his throat.

He knew that it had no taste, but it would have burned his tongue and it had a distinctive smell. He also knew that around 80 of taste is smell so he _thought_ he had tasted it.

Finally Alex's face relaxed, and the boy started talking.

"Auntie will want me home soon," he drawled lazily.

"She gets annoyed if I don't come home right after school. But you know what? I don't care! She's always bossing me arooouuunddddd..."

Good sign- the voice slurring.

Then euphoria kicked in, and Alex started singing I Want it That Way by Backstreet Boys in a faulty soprano. That would have been painful enough for Klisper but then, when he was _finally_ able to ask Alex questions (after he'd sang all of NSYNC's first album) he didn't get _anything_ important out of the boy, except his Aunties cell phone number, which Klisper wrote down on his pad of paper dejectedly.

------------------------------------------

Cub's head stung like 100 cattle-prods when Klisper finally showed up.

"Having a nice day, aren't you?"

Cub's only response was a groan.

"I'll make this quick. If you don't tell me what I want to know you won't eat for three days."

Cub stared at the chap in disbelief. _You've already fed me food that's not fit for sewer rats, treated me worse than Scorpia ever did, Never gave me a chance to- Scorpia._

_Scorpia... _Somehow the word had popped into his head. He didn't know what it was, or how it had apparently treated him badly, but the information was there, behind a hazy barrier.

Apparently Klisper's well of patience had dried up.

"Fine, starve."

And with that he walked out of the door through which he had entered.

--------------------------------------------

He was in a stupor now from lack of sleep and food of any kind, though they still gave him the diluted water.

He heard a sound.

"Help!"

It was an urgent cry, that of a middle aged woman. Then it was joined with the voices of a middle aged man, and then a boy joined the chorus. They all sounded vaguely familiar.

"Help! Help! Help!"

They swirled through his delirious mind, haunting him. He knew them somehow. They were important.

"Help! Help Help!"

They began to slow down, like they couldn't fight anymore.

"Help... Help... Help..."

Then a cold voice cut through all the others.

"Tell us all you know and we'll save the others."

Klisper loomed above him.

"There's only one thing I know that I haven't told you yet," Cub said, finally giving in.

"It's just a word and I don't know what it means."

"Say it anyways."

"Scorpia."

-------------------------------------------

Klisper was jubilant. Finally, a breakthrough! His boss had said that they had picked up the wrong kid and to just drown him in a river. This would give him a chance to be with Alex longer.

-------------------------------------------

Finally they had given him something to eat! And, surprisingly, they had given him a decent meal- white mushrooms with melted cheddar on top, served with a glass of orange juice. He would have been suspicious of the nice meal if he hadn't been so hungry.

As it turned out, there was reason to be suspicious.

"You really are dumb, aren't you?" Klisper asked from behind the Orthodontists chair.

"You didn't even realize you were eating the Ivory Funnel, the poisoned fungi of the Tricholomataceae family. Also known as Clitocybe Dealbata and the Sweating Mushroom."

Cub groaned, his stomach feeling queasy.

"It should start taking effect in- oh, about 20 minutes after indigestion."

At the time the man had said, the mushroom started taking effect. First his saliva gland started producing saliva at double the regular face. Then his face broke out in cold sweat. Tears streamed down his face of their own accord.

"This can all end if you just tell me what I want to know," Klisper said invitingly.

All Cub had strength for in response was a small groan.

He was overcome with a sense of nausea, and his abdomen was in dire pain. His vision was blurring, and each breath was a great effort.

"Don't you want the antidote- atropine will do it."

He couldn't even respond this time.

"Fine. But don't worry, it should subside in a couple of hours, that is, if you don't die first."

With a grin Klisper receded back to the viewing station.

-------------------------------------------

Cub was able to speak a week after that, seeming as with his diet it had taken him longer than if they had just kidnapped him. So (of course) that's when the 'special methods' continued.

------------------------------------------

Walker came into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Alex!" he cried, dashing to the bed.

"I had no idea they were going to do this to you!"

"It's Cub. And besides, it's not like you're fooling me. You shot me in the leg, for crying out loud!"

"They told me that there was someone after you and that the only way to save you was to get you myself!"

"Nice try. Next time get a better script writer."

"I can get you out of here! Just tell them what they want to know and I can get you out alive."

"Please, I'm weak enough as it is. Don't tax my mind more with this idiotic babble."  
"They're gonna find me in a minute! Please, Al- Cub! They'll get me then! They'll make me pay for trying to help you!"

"I already remember that you're one of them," Cub said, his voice cold.

---------------------------------------------

Naturally, this had been a bluff. But the moment the words left him mouth they felt right somehow. The look on the man's face as he said this changed to a fury as complete as any Cub had ever seen before. But a moment later it was gone, and he couldn't say whether it was his foggy mind playing tricks on him again.

"They'll find me in a moment- "

"Too late." The figure of Cub's own personal torture machine darkened the doorway, guards at his back.

"No!!!" screamed the man who had been trying to help him, trying to claw his way through the guards that were quickly surrounding him. One of the men struck him on the back of the head and carried the now limp form out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

_Splended acting_, thought Klisper. All except that last part- that was in repayment for shooting Alex. He'd be fine though- _probably_.

"Now tell me- how good are you at school?

"Better when I'm actually there."

He still had just enough wit to use his dark humor.

"Do you skip often?" The man asked, ignoring the jibe.

"Only when I'm held by vicious criminals who are interrogating me for something I don't even know."

This was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------

Klisper stood, hands folded respectfully, in front of the Aussie-bred man who was his boss.

"I've been at him for weeks. He's apparently got amnesia or something- I can't break him."

"Then he's of no use."

"Exactly, sir."

"And neither are you." Mr. Aussie snapped his fingers and a dart came out of the darkness in the rooms left-hand corner. Klisper fell, hands clutching the base of his neck where the dart protruded, let out a strangled gurgling sound and collapsed, dead.

"Dispose of him."

The man didn't even have a hint of regret in his voice.

"Yes sir!" The man in the shadows hurriedly started dragging the corpse towards the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. Bring the Rider kid with you, I'm tired of torturing him."

"Right away, sir!

A/N: This week I will need 8 credit to update. Question counts as **1/2 of a credit**. This shouldn't be hard because last chappie you got 18 credits. Please keep telling your friends because this story is nearing the climax, and then I'll probably edit a bit. Not very exciting, eh?

Question:

How would you escape if you were Alex? Note: I've already got the escape planned so, unless it's exceptionally good, none will be posted in the next story.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it came so late but I had to do a bit of research and with holidays and yeah… Sorry 'bout that! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I was Horowitz I wouldn't be spending time on this! I'd be answering fan mail, touring, and preparing the last book in the series. I'm kind of relieved I'm not him.

---------------------------

Walker glared through the screen at Alex. He had just been told to shorten kid's life until it was marked in seconds. That is, unless someone interceded…

----------------------------

Wolf cursed. This was the seventh fake lead and he knew that Cub could not have much time left. _That is, if his time hasn't already stopped_. No! He couldn't think like that. He had to believe that Cub was alright or he would give up, and what use is a soldier who isn't really trying?

----------------------------

Cub cracked an eyelid to see what new torture Klisper had in mind. What he got was a surprise. The man who had shot him earlier was now breaking his bonds. _Probably just to bring me in front of a firing squad._ He didn't care anymore.

At least, he was pretty sure he didn't care. He was fed up with the horrid food, the constant torture, and he was dizzy from lack of sleep.

_I don't care, _he told himself. Then he shut his eye again and tried to find a corner of his mind that wasn't hurting.

------------------------------

Walker could see the boy was dazed. That was just as well. He looked around. _Gun- check. Full clip- check. Big duffel bag- check. Cell phone- check._

He was ready.

------------------------------

Walker flipped the phone open.

"Hello, Miss Spondings. I believe your nephew has gone missing."

The voice at the other end was wary.

"What do you want?" Katy asked cautiously.

"I want the number of the man in charge of the search for 'Cub'."

"Um… You can reach him through-"

Walker interrupted.

"I don't have time for this! I'm guessing they'd send someone from SAS. I know you have the number, so give it! Otherwise your supposed 'nephew' will get a bullet in the head!"

----------------------------

Katy didn't like Cub or anything, but she respected him, and his loss. That's why she gave Walker a codename- Wolf, and a number that can't be posted here for governmental reasons.

----------------------------

A/N: This time the minimum is eight points. Regular reviews count as 1 point, while those answering or even saying something about the question count as 1 ½.

Question:

What do you think will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the next chappie in the Takeover saga. I'm actually going to be changing the name soon, because it doesn't fit anymore so if you have any ideas, please let me know!

Also, if you didn't catch on, how Wolf had Katy's number was that Alex had said it during his torture, and Wolf had been there to watch the proceedings.

----------------

Cub watched as the man dialed a second number.

"I got him. If you want him alive, meet me in 20 minutes. You will find me North of the Melbourne City Centre, in front of the Royal Exhibition Building; address Victoria Parade, Carlton and Nicholson streets, Carlton."

----------------

Wolf stared at the phone for a second before asking the question on his mind.

"What do you want?"

"I want a way out of Scorpia. I'm tired of working for a group that interrogates children and I'm tired of having to calculate every move so I don't get killed by the very "organization-"-he spat the word out disgustedly- "that I serve."

"Well you got a deal, then. 20 minutes."

It could be a trap, but he was running out of leads quickly, and if this guy wasn't bluffing, it would be a pretty feather in his cap.

----------------

Walker snapped the phone shut.

"Get in the bag, kid!" he whispered urgently.

Alex's eyelids opened, to reveal dazed, dead eyes.

Walker sighed, and led the halting youth to the duffel bag. Alex looked as if he might faint. Slowly he lowered him in, than zipped the bag shut.

-----------

Cub heard two gunshots, followed by a groan. That was all he heard before he fell into a half-sleep -half-daze.

----------

Walker grunted. There, that aught to do it. The chair now had two holes in it, fake bullets like those used in Hollywood films, the ones that upon impact spurt fake blood.

He grabbed the duffel and off he went.

----------

Mr. Aussie (as we will now call him) looked on with annoyance as a man ran into the room, obviously out of breath. When the man could speak correctly, he had some troubling news.

"We intercepted a call from Walker to an unknown source."

Although few of them knew it, Scorpia kept a close eye on it's ranks. That included hacked e-mails, intercepting phone calls, a monthly inspection of their residences, and a person following them once a week. They had trackers in them, too. _Though they don't know that,_ Mr. Aussie mused.

The man grunted, recapturing his attention.

"What is _so_ important about this call that you had to barge in without any previous notice?"

Mr. Aussie was notorious for killing the people that annoyed him unnecessarily.

"Apparently Walker is attempting defect, and he's taking the kid with him. An SAS member is going to pull them out."

This made Mr. Aussie sit up in his chair. What a wonderful opportunity- get the kid, Walker, and the SAS agent- maybe the SAS guy would even be good for information.

"Send two squads to follow them- but make sure to be inconspicuous. I don't want them to know about this trap until it's sprung."

"Yes sir!"

The technician-for that is what he was- pulled out his hand-held communicator.

"Tieven, it's a go. I need two squads, we'll use the pincher tactic. The guys need to be disguised as tourists and inconspicuous. Meet you in two minutes."

"Keep me informed on what happens," Mr. Aussie ordered.

"Yes sir." And with that, the man bowed his head and left the room.

_All in a good days work, _Mr. Aussie thought.

---------------

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn…… Anyways, I'll update when I get 8 points or a week. I advise you to tell friends because next week it's gonna be nine!

Each review will count as 1 point, except if it answers or mentions the question, then it would count as 1 ½!

Question:

What do you think is the best gun?

Note: It can be any kind of gun: sniper, machine gun, rifle, auto, semi-auto, or pistol. I am looking for inconspicuous weapons, though, so the more compact, the better.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here it is! I hope you enjoy!

----------------

Wolf glared at his watch. _Two minutes to go._

He really hoped this guy was for real. Just in case, though, he was armed with a Heckler & Koch P7. The pistol held eight rounds and he had two extra clips on him. It was also compact, only 177mm (6.9 in) length. It would do well enough for the job if push came to shove.

---------------

Walker got through security all right. The car- if you could be barbaric enough to call it that- was a BMW328i. He threw the duffel into the boot (or trunk, for Americans) and set off down the paved streets. He saw a Mazda RX-8 on the road behind him, but didn't think much of it- this wasn't the cheap side of town, so to speak.

---------------

Ms. Jane Sassino was 'point' on the mission and she didn't want to mess it up. In this line of business there was no such thing as three strikes and you're out. It was do it or die, and she valued her life way too much to consider those of her victims.

Turning left off onto Johnston Street, she looked around uneasily. There hadn't been enough time to set up a sniper, so her squad (10 people) would have to be enough.

Static sounded on her radio receiver, then a voice spoke. "Charger in place, Pointer, over."

"Copy that."

"I see him coming up the street."

"Get in line of fire."

"Target locked."

"Good now observe. Don't shoot until the contact is in view."

Slowely, she pulled her Glock out of her purse, concealing it in the folds of her pea coat.

----------------

Walker stopped the car. He searched the crowds, trying to find someone who didn't quite fit in, or who fit in too well. It was hard to tell among all the tourists outside this building.

Finally he saw him- a man in a jogger's sweats, slowly making his way towards him. Walker got out of the car, popped the boot, grabbed Alex and started making his way through the crowds and towards Wolf. That was when he heard the shot.

----------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Only 20 minutes passed but they were interesting, no? I need nine points this time. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½.

Question:

What do you think happened when the gun went off. I'm sure you can guess!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here it is! Sorry it took so long.

----------------

Ms. Jane Sassino looked down in disbelief at the growing red stain on her dress. This couldn't be happening! She had thought this was fool proof. In shock, she grabbed her radio receiver. "Pointer hit, over."

She brought up her Glock and aimed at the bag. She let out five bursts, and watched with disbelief as only one hit the bag. Blood loss, she thought, and with that she slumped onto the now ruined seat of the Mazda RX-8 and let the darkness of death envelop her.

----------------

Wolf grinned. His quick thinking had saved them all. While he disguised on of his guys as himself, the "jogger" Eagle, he had placed one of his snipers in a tree with a good vantage point after their technical crew intercepted Scorpia's radio communication. Sadly, Scorpio hadn't thought that the SAS had matching- superior, in fact- technology in radio signal tracking and other such things.

Wolf clambered out of the techie's van. It was time to see if this guy was legit.

----------------

Walker heard the shot and ducked down. He charged from this position over to the man in sweats, who grabbed his elbow and led him through the crowd. A man met them there who would have looked like a military buff even if he was in a tux and tie.

"So you're Wolf, then."

"Yes and you are?"

"You can call me Jackal."

"Ha ha. Seriously, though."

"I thought I was supposed to get a new name here."

The man sighed. Finally he said, "Fine. Your current name is John Smith until we can find you a better one. And Jackal will work for now."

Walker grinned. They were going to get along just fine.

And that was when he saw the blood dripping from the bag.

---------------

Cub had heard one shot. Then he had felt the other. He grunted in agony. _This is not why I hired into the MI6._ This thought would have shocked him if he hadn't been in shock already. As it was, he barely noticed it above the pain in his calf.

--------------

Wolf noticed the blood, too.

"We've got to get him to the car, now!" He shouted. In his mind he prayed that the bullet hadn't hit anywhere lethal. They ran to what looked like three painters trucks. There were the rest of his squad in one, the tech crew in the second, and he ran for the third. Jackal ran behind him, carrying the bag so as to make sure it didn't take more than the necessary bumps.

---------------

In the car Walker wripped open the bag. He pulled out the limp and well, disgusting, form that was all that remained of Cub. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was a leg wound.

"It's not lethal unless it gets infected. Let's get him to a hospital and get this cleaned out."

The men around him stared back at him in disbelief.

"Two reasons why we can't do that," Wolf stated after a few seconds.

"Number one: You're not in charge. Number two: This was meant to be a stealth mission, and so that means no papers or IDs. Ale- I mean Cub, didn't get into this country by legal means so if they see him here they may freak. We'll have to do with the squad's medic. Eagle!"

"Sir?"

"Take a look at that wound."

The man in the driver's seat turned around.

"Umm… sir? We may have a problem."

---------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I need nine points this time. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. Next time it will be ten so please tell your friends!

Question:

What is the best way to sneak three vans of SAS members, a downed spy for MI6, and a former Scorpia member out of Australia?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here is the latest update. I hope you enjoy! This story has reached over 100 reviews!!!! Thank you so much! It really helps to write when you know you have a loyal audience!

----------------

Ben Giaden saw Jane go down, heard the squawk on the radio as she informed the team of her death. He had been her second in command, and more than that, they had been going out. He was angered and wanted to get back at the men who had killed his lover, and he was in just the position to get revenge.

---------------

Wolf looked up to where Coyote sat at the wheel.

"What's the problem?"

"It seems that assassin wasn't the only one following 'Jackal'."

"How many?" asked Wolf, rubbing his temples in an attempt to relieve his headache and to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"There are two trucks following us… I'd say around 15-19 people. They probably sent in two squads."

"Radio Fox- he's the one who intercepted the message. Ask him if they said anything about numbers."

Coyote, who was new to the team, radioed Fox, and over the static came the reply.

"Two squads, sir. They mentioned the pincher tactic, too."

Wolf was barely able to keep from groaning out loud.

"Make a b-line to the Essendon Airport. Even if we can't travel we can surely lose them. This is a stealth operation we can't kill the drivers unless provoked."

That was when the bullet crashed into the back door, making a noticeable dent.

"Screw that," Wolf called. Fire at the tires and make sure you don't miss."

---------------

Walker grabbed his gun out of his holster. He was Wolf stiffen but he ignored the man and opened the back window. He wanted to shoot the man at the wheel once he saw him. Ben Giaden was the man who knocked him out in the interrogation room and he wanted to return the favor. But he needed Wolf to trust him so he obediently aimed at the front right tire and pulled the trigger.

His shot was a few centimeters off. He aimed again, and this time the truck swerved so the bullet hit the rim. He saw a man poking his head through the window of the truck. This would be his last shot. He aimed, said a quick prayer, and pulled the trigger the third time. It couldn't miss.

The smug grin growing on his face was doused when he saw the bullet ricochet off the tire, hitting the engine of the car on its right. This made a resounding explosion and the car burned in flames. The man who had poked his head out the window got part of the blast and pulled his head back into the truck, screaming, soon to be joined by the many pedestrians.

He quickly looked at the street sign. They were at the intersection of Mt-Alexander Road and Ormond Road. They were getting closer to the airport now, and the traffic was too heavy to shake off their pursuers.

"The bullets ricocheted right off the tires!" he complained to Wolf.

"Then there's only one way to end this. Aim for the drivers," said Wolf, resigned.

Then Wolf joined him at the neighboring window and aimed. He shot, but the bullet didn't go through.

----------------

"Get along side them," Wolf ordered Fox.

Meanwhile, the tech van had disappeared ahead of them. They, at least, were safe. The other van was fighting the other truck, with as little success as their neighbors.

Just then, another man got his head out of the car, along with a P-90. Jackal raised his gun to shoot him, but the guy in the car was faster. He shot off five rounds. All of them hit their target. Jackal was down before he even had time to react, a neat three-centimeter group was right between his eyes. He never had a chance.

---------------

A/N: I know it's sad but it needed to be done. I hope you liked it. This week I need 10 points to update. Yay! The double digits! Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. Please tell your friends. The more the merrier!

Question:

Did you see that ending coming? (Walker dying)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

Note: All street names, as well as the airport, are real.

---------------

Eagle tore jean fabric away from the wound, revealing a pale leg that was just sin and bones. His lower lip quivered. They had this kid for a month and they had totally ruined him. He took a closer look at the wound and cursed.

"What is it?" cried Wolf, obviously on his last nerve.

"The bullet hit the Gastrocnemius muscle. It's embedded in the muscle tissue. If I mess this up, it could paralyze the leg permanently."

"We don't have a choice. Be careful, then."

Eagle grunted, got out his tools, and carefully attempted to remove the bullet.

---------------

Wolf glared out at the car. They had been trying to pull beside it but it wasn't cooperating. They would have to blow it up, which would probably injure a few civilians and definitely shut down the airport for a few hours, since they were near the landing strip, on the Tullamarine Freeway.

But he had no choice and he hadn't planned on flying out anyways. He grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He threw it at the truck, aiming for a gap in the rim to secure it. It made it!

"Foot to the peddle, now! I don't care about traffic, get us away from that truck!"

The man stepped on the gas, weaving in and out spaces that didn't seem to exist moments before.

Behind them there was a loud explosion, and then another, as the rest of the squad followed Wolf's lead, grenading their enemy, as well.

---------------

Eagle groaned. He held the bullet in his latex gloved hand, a relieved expression on his face.

"I got it out!" he gasped, jubilant.

"He'll be out of business for at least six weeks but then he should be fine unless it gets infected."

"Thanks, Doc."

Eagle deftly swabbed the wound with an alcohol wipe and then took out a gauze bandage and medical tape to secure it with.

"Nowhere near perfect but it'll do."

That was when they heard police sirens, coming from the direction of the landing strip.

"We're in trouble now!" Wolf said.

"If they catch us we'll have some very unpleasant explaining to do."

"And they will catch us?" Eagle asked.

"Not if I can help it," stated Coyote from the driver's seat.

---------------

A/N: I am pretty sure about the muscle tissue thing. The Encyclopedia Brittania Online said something about "paralysis due to muscle tissue damage" but that might have been for a certain kind of disease. I decided to use it anyways since Google didn't have anything better. I hope you liked it. This time I need 10 points to update. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. Please tell your friends since next time it's eleven!

Question:

How do you think they will escape- if your idea is especially good, it will likely be mentioned in the next chappie.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here it is! Sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it.

---------------

"Not if I can help it," stated Coyote from the driver's seat.

Alex groaned. Until now he had been unconscious. The great pain in his leg throbbed, joining the rhythm of his heartbeat. He opened glazed eyes and saw before him the bloody man who had gotton him away from Scorpia. _Scorpia. _That word again. He concentrated hard, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists until the pain from his leg came more like the rise and fall of waves. And riding those waves were images. Memories.

A grey man and a woman standing beside him, chewing a peppermint.

A man in a scuba suit following a woman in similar attire, heading for a deep sea cave.

A girl looking at the sea while a boy- _Me_- rubbed sun lotion along her back.

A woman preparing sushi.

The same woman, looking with worried eyes into his face.

A coffin with a British flag covering it, people staring at it sadly.

And then there were too many images to rightfully keep track of them all. Their force struck him hard, knocking the breath from his lungs.

---------------

Wolf glanced worriedly at Cub. He saw the boy concentrating, shaking with some hidden effort. That couldn't be helped.

He watched as Coyote drove off the road, shouting commands into the radio for the other two cars. Wolf decided to let him get his 15 minutes of fame. If they lasted that long.

---------------

Coyote glanced into the back of the van.

"Eagle! Throw a grenade at that wire fence between us and the airstrip."

Eagle glanced at Wolf one then, when he saw the nod, he grabbed his fragment grenade, pulled the safety pin, and let fly. The frag flew through the air, hitting the fence near the top and getting caught in the mesh. Then it exploded and there was an eight foot break in the fence.

Coyote flew through, and was followed by the other vans. He drove the van and parked by a private jet, the _Griffin Flight_. After Eagle shot the guards with tranquilizer darts they ran for the plane, the techies clutching as much of the million euro equipment as possible.

---------------

Wolf grinned. They had gotten off the ground before security arrived. They wouldn't be able to leave the country with this – that'd be suicide- but they could at least get some kilometers between them and Scorpia.

---------------

A/N: I hope you liked it. This time I need 11 points to update. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. Please tell your friends- like any author understands, to know your work is appreciated is one of the most positive feelings in the world.

Question:

Who do you think would be best fit to fly the plane?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I was late again. Here is the new update! Just so you know, there will likely be only 2-6 more chappies left- I hope you enjoy it.

---------------

Coyote was in the pilot's seat, with Eagle as co-pilot.

"Where are you taking us?"

"I figured that we should go north- northeast. We've already passed over Wagga Wagga(1).

"Wagga Wagga?" he asked, incredulously.

"Never mind. I don't have the time for this. OKAY, now fix the course off to Rock Point. There Snake, Fox, and Eagle will rent a boat and bring it to the coast opposite Possession Island. Me and the rest will take the plane to just west of Somerset, as close to Possession Island National Park as possible. There we rendezvous and will head for Port Moresby of Papua New Guinea, a long trip, I suppose. Questions? Good."

Coyote started typing in the new coordinates and other confusing activities. Wolf was faced with four different things to do while he waited. One stare out the window. That was a no because of his fear of heights. Two clean his gear. That was a no because he had cleaned it four times since boarding the plane and didn't want to look _too_ conspicuous. Three was help with the controls, and he couldn't do much with Eagle and Coyote already at the task. That left number four- checking on Cub.

---------------

Cub looked up and was greeted by the gruff face he recognized as that of Wolf. He wanted to talk, to ask how they had found him. He had been so drugged up lately and so hungry he couldn't remember half the torture, an unexpected gift. He still was exhausted. And hungry. But most of all, he was _thirsty._

"Water," he squeaked out, sounding like one of those soldiers from that World War II film he had seen a few years ago.

Wolf looked surprised. He quickly removed a canteen from his belt and brought it to Cub's lips. The boy drank quickly but only was able swallow a few sips.

"What took you so long, Wolf?" Cub managed after a minute.

The man looked up, startled.

---------------

A grin broke out onto Wolf's features. Alex remembered! He would have clapped the boy on the shoulder, but it looked like that was a bad idea with the boy's current state.

"You remember!" That came from Fox.

Cub nodded.

Eagle, hearing the commotion in the back, shouted, "Get him some pain reliever. His leg will be acting up soon. Then make the kid sleep. I don't care if you need a tranquilizer to do it, that boy needs rest!"

Wolf nodded. Though he was K-Unit's leader, Eagle was medic, and he didn't need Wolf to tell him so.

"Well, Cub, it looks like it's nighty night."

Alex looked up to see a grinning Fox poised with a tranquilizing pain killer needle over his arm.

He glared as Fox plunged the syringe in, the glare turning into a peaceful half-smile as he fell asleep.

-----------------

Wagga Wagga is a real place in Australia. I was trying to get a feel for where to land the plane, took one look at that name, and knew it had to be in this fic!

A/N: I hope you liked it even though it's short. I need 11 points to update. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. Tell your friends because next time it's 12.

Question:

How old do you think Alan Blunt is? Kind of random, I know.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter is longer that the last one, so take heart in that!

---------------

They were able to get into the airport without many problems, even though the control tower was curious. After dropping off Snake, Eagle, and Fox, Wolf apprehensively took over as copilot, a fact that didn't please him. Even though Cub had pushed him out of the plane a while back, Wolf still had a notable fear of heights. Therefore, he was very relieved when he heard Cub groan in the back and quickly got out of the copilot's seat.

"How long have I been out?" Cub asked.

"Only several hours. We're making great time."

---------------

Cub stared. Wolf was getting dangerously close to small talk.

Wolf noticed Cub's discomfort and changed the subject.

"We're close to Somerset and the team should join us by nightfall."

"That's good. What do you guys plan to do with the bullet in my leg?"

"Oh, that? We already removed it and disinfected the wound."

"Then why can I only barely move it and why does it hurt as bad as my chest wound?"

"That's because it hit a main muscle and- chest wound?!?"

"Nothing," Cub said hurriedly.

Wolf sensed this was something he ought to know.

"Cub, take off your shirt."

A glaring Cub slowly lifted his shirt above his head to reveal a mostly-healed bullet wound in the center of his chest, centimeters off the heart.

Wolf whistled.

"How old?" Wolf had a new look of respect in his eyes.

"A few weeks, I think. At least it was when Walker- the man who brought me to you guys- took me in for interrogation." Cub decided not to elaborate more than necessary.

"About three months, then."

"I was in there _for about 7 weeks?!"_

At this Wolf blushed but he answered anyways.

"It took a while to find you. Scorpia could have taken you anywhere! They're a world-wide organization, no?" Wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to control his anger. Even SAS knew that, and had set up weekly meetings with a therapist, when he was between missions.

-----------------

Just then Coyote called from the front.

"Wolf- sir? We've got some major turbulence coming up. I need you up here, sir. Cub, make sure you're secure. Eagle – he should have been named Mother Hen – told me to make sure you don't get your leg busted."

Cub grunted and secured himself in one of the jet's upholstered seats as Wolf hurried to the front.

-----------------

Fox, Snake, and Eagle weren't having much luck with finding a worthy vessel. They needed more that a puny fishing boat if they were to cross the Indian Ocean.

Finally, after a few hours searching, about to give up, they discovered an auction that was selling a good boat. Apparently this man was the head of a small shipping company who had recently filed in bankrupt. The man hadn't been able to keep up his fancy lifestyle and was audited. That boat was their last chance at getting out on boat.

The auction list was extensive and the boat was fifth to last. Finally, the boat was up and then the bidders were between the K Unit members, a young woman who looked like her daddy would be getting a large bill that evening. There was also an elderly man who looked as if half of his retirement fund would be going into this ship. The last person, though, was a non-descript, middle-aged woman wearing a business suit. Eventually K Unit got the boat, but for an outrageously high price. The old man had given up first, shaking his head. Then the non-descript woman, with a look to the auctioneer that only he seemed to understand. The 'daddy's girl' had finally given way with a pout, complaining to her friends that they would now need a new boat for her boyfriend's birthday (1).

By this time it was nearly sunset. They got some extra fuel and other necessary items and were on their way. They would be late- if they hurried.

------------------

A/N: (1) I know it's kinda a stretch but I didn't know any other reason a girl like that would want the boat unless she wanted to hold a party on it.

This week I need 12 points to update. Reviews count as 1, reviews answering or mentioning the question count as 1 ½. I appreciate new viewers so please tell your friends!

Question:

Can anything else be done to help Alex's leg with the stuff they have?


	21. Chapter 21

Cub watched as the man dialed a second number

A/N: Sorry guys. I was about to update when I got pneumonia, then with Easter, and the show I'm in… You get the point. I've been pretty busy.

--

Cub rubbed his leg, grimacing. Eagle had just returned and had brought with him crutches so he could walk with his leg, saying that Cub couldn't put weight on it for two weeks but that didn't mean he couldn't get around. Also he had brought bandaging which he had made into a makeshift cast. He had forgotten to bring pain killers, and they had just ran out of what the SAS issued (1), a fact Cub understood only too well.

--

The boat was a sleek beauty. Painted a deep midnight blue and with plush seats on the deck. It also had a bench which had a built-in fish cooler so they could catch fish and keep them in there, live, until they were ready to eat them. Their trip would take a while and they were getting low on food rations, also, so the fish would be a great food supply if they could catch them.

Wolf motioned Eagle aside and told him about Cub's chest wound. Eagle's reaction was of such a violent nature that I can't write it here or I would have to change the rating. After that Eagle stayed below deck on a pallet he had found in town, fuming silently and barely breathing with the strength of his anger.

--

Cub sat on one of the plush chairs, staring out into the seemingly endless ocean. It looked so peaceful, so rhythmic today. Nothing like the day when he had been washed up on shore by that cyclone.

He looked down at his bare wrist, remembering how they had searched him when Walker found him, stripping him of all his spy gear and anything else that could be deemed dangerous. He remembered a lot of things. And now, after three months of amnesia, he wished he could forget it all over again. Now he knew what a great 'welcome' he would get if he ever returned to his home in the UK. He now missed Jack and Tom, an ache that wouldn't leave. It didn't make sense though, that ache. He had been on plenty of missions before this and homesickness hadn't been a problem then. It showed however that there was still a bit of humanity left in him.

--

Wolf rubbed his temples, thinking like crazy. Yes they would get out of Australia. But what would they do then? How could he bring Alex back to his government after all they had done to him? He knew they would never stop. And yet how could he keep Alex safe? Shipping him off to a deserted island where no one could find him wouldn't work. He would get lonely and he should have the chance to try and lead a normal, or at least safe life. _I could… I could…_ It was no use now. He would have to return to that thought later. Right now he had to get that boat to Port Moresby as soon as possible.

--

Coyote grabbed a small tightly meshed net and flung it out into the ocean. He had been trying to catch fish to fill up the small tank all morning. He had only caught a few fish an inch or two long. But he kept them anyways so that the cooler didn't look so- well, empty. He was exhausted and was about to give up when he saw a tuna swimming toward the net. This is very unusual behavior for a tuna. Most do not have the death wish this fish obviously possessed to get right into the net. It was then that the fish attacked a small fish that apparently had been in the net. The net clung to it's fins as the tuna tried furiously to get away. The tug this one determined fish created was so strong that it took the net from Coyote's hands, dragging it to the depths of the sea.

"Nice." Snake said, having seen the whole event.

"I think we can agree that fish won't work as our main food supply."

"Yep."

--

A/N:

(1) The SAS issue pain killers, right? I think they would…

This week I need 12 points to update. Reviews count as 1. Review that answer or mention the question count as 1 ½ points. Next time it will be 13 so please tell your friends!

Question:

Snakehead had been out a while. This story has been out even longer. Do you think that I should continue this story of has the demand for stories of this kind diminished?


	22. Chapter 22

Cub watched as the man dialed a second number

A/N: Wow I got enough points overnight! I guess that means I have to continue. ;) Thanks everyone for reviewing! Though I don't send out review replies I definitely enjoy seeing what people think of my story. So here's the next chappie- I hope you like it!

_After a week at sea… Two days before they reach port… (1)_

--

Eagle turned to stare at Fox, who was sitting on a pallet on the other side of the room.

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"Why would they let a kid get into a situation where he could get killed?"

"The government isn't as simple as combat is," he said, trying to compare it to something that Eagle would understand.

"The government also has a complicated political side, and an emotional side. They have so many other sides to them that I won't bother to mention them. But above all they have to work for the greater good of the nation, and they use Alex for that good until he either dies or someone lets out that Alex has been blackmailed into the spy game at 14. I'm guessing several strong organizations would have something to say about that."

"But still, why couldn't they just wait until he's older, or better yet, not choose him at all?"

"I don't know what the answers are. But if you keep saying 'why' to everything you'll get a headache and we've ran out of the Tylenol. So stop thinking about 'why' and start thinking about how to change it."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Naturally! Now I want you to covertly bring Wolf and Snake down here. I'll tell all of you the plan at once. I don't trust Coyote all the way yet so let's leave him to steer the boat."

"Aye!" And with a lazy salute Eagle went back on deck, hoping that Fox's idea would work, whatever it was.

--

Coyote saw his unit members creeping below deck. Alex noticed it, too.

"They think they're being inconspicuous?"

"I believe so, Cub."

"Wow. I could teach them a lesson or two in that."

Coyote looked at the kid, really looked, for the first time. His blonde hair was matted and his clothes were stained. There was a rip where his jeans had been torn to see his bullet wound. He looked gaunt. It looked as if he had had strong muscles once but now there was barely anything left. It was obvious that the boy had a hard time getting around and was tired easily. Being stuck in a chair where you couldn't even move your arms for a month would do that to a person. But the thing was his eyes. They were full of misery and pain. Eyes that had seen to much sorrow in this world to really enjoy life anymore. What had this kid been through that had gotten Scorpia interested in him? Likely whatever it was the folder containing this information had either been destroyed or needed the highest security clearance.

--

"It could work…" This was Snake.

"Of course it'll work!" said Fox.

"It would be risky but worth it." That was Eagle.

"We have a duty to our country and our government!" Wolf, if you couldn't tell.

"But it wouldn't hurt the country and it would help Alex." Fox again.

"Fine but we've got to move fast.

--

Wolf waited impatiently as his phone made the long distance call.

"Smithers here."

"This is Wolf."

"Wolf? Sorry never heard of you. Unless… You were on that SAS until with Ale- I mean Cub?"

"Yes"

"Well then. Is the lad alright?"

"Is this phone secure?"

"Of course! What kind of technician would I be if I had a phone that could be tapped?"

"Alex needs your help. I need a set of papers and a passport and a valid history for Alex."

"So you want a new identity? That isn't exactly legal."

"Neither is blackmailing a kid to work for the MI6. Could you deliver it all to the nest?" The 'nest' was a codeword that meant the K-Unit's barracks.

"Fine. How's the kid doing?"

"He's not as good as before, but he'll be fine."

_A week later… _

--

Jack looked sadly around the empty room. Alex had died on a mission about a month ago. She had gone to the funeral, had cleared out his room, had made plans to return to America. The house had been emptied of all but the few things that she would take with her back to the states. Alex had been like a brother to her, albeit a brother who was a lot younger than her. It hurt to stay here and she was glad that her flight was in two days.

Her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number there but she answered anyways.

"Is this Jack Starbright?"

"Yes…" she answered cautiously.

"Are you alone?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, ma'am. This is about Alex. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Good. There will be a package at your parent's house when you get home. Follow all the directions inside if you want to get Alex back."

"But he's dead."

"Is he?" And with that, the phone went dead.

--

That was part one of the plan. Now they just had to find a way to get Alex through several countries unnoticed and back to England.

--

A/N:

I hope you liked it!

This week I need 13 points to update. Reviews count as 1. Review that answer or mention the question count as 1 ½ points. Please tell your friends!

I don't know how long it would take on this boat so that is what I'm guessing.

Question:

What is a good way to get Alex to England without anyone noticing? Including government officials.


	23. Chapter 23

Cub watched as the man dialed a second number

A/N: I'm updating a little late but please forgive me- I have a valid reason. You see, I'm in a musical and so there've been dress rehearsals all week and tomorrow is the first show! So for lack of a better word, it has been VERY busy. I hope that the update makes up for all the lost time!

NOTE: The names of places are real, that's about as much research as I put into this. So if there is a river in the story that is missing on a map or the facts don't totally match up, you'll know why.

--

Wolf sighed with relief as K-Unit walked into their barracks. They had needed to cash in a lot of favors to get Alex this far. It had taken them over a month and using so many different forms of transportation that I will not write here for two reasons. One is that the information is top secret. The other is that a whole fanfic of it's own would be needed to sufficiently explain their various modes of transportation. Let's just say that

it wouldn't have been possible for K-Unit to make it all the way to England unnoticed if Smithers hadn't been covering their tracks in his spair time. Still, it had taken a very long time to make it all the way to England and they were behind schedule.

_A While earlier in America…_

--

Jack Starbright was worried. Her furniture hadn't arrived yet in America though it was due a week before she arrived. But she would worry about that later. Right now she would find that package that man on the phone had mentioned. There was indeed a package waiting for her on the bed in the spare room she was currently occupying. It contained a set with a fake ID and history, a plane ticket to Saskachewan Canada, a book called 'The Dummies Guide to French', another book about different Canadian accents and slang, a code cipher that was apparently in French, and a small hand-written note which said "_Use the ticket. A week or two after you arrive he will me you there. Don't worry, this will be temporary."_ She dug deeper into the package to find two sets of keys, both marked with small neat type. One was marked 'car- Toyota Corolla, maroon, license #JS ARSNM' (2) and the other was marked 'apartment' and had an address on it for Saskatoon, Saskachewan, Canada.

_One week later…_

--

Ms. Chantelle Etoile (Jack Starbright) arrived at the Saskatoon John G. Diefenbaker International Airport in the afternoon and was exhausted. The time change was taking almost as much effect as her terrible fear of heights. From the airport she took a taxi (speaking in French, which she'd been studying) to a block from her house. She then proceeded to stroll around the neighborhood, getting used to the place before she arrived at the

apartment building, climbed up two sets of stairs and entered her new home. It was full of her missing furniture. By the door on her small table there was a letter in the French code. This is what the translation said:

_Dear Ms. Etoile, _

_Please burn this letter and the cipher when you have finished reading it, as this should be viewed by your eyes only. Alex is alive. At the end of his last mission he was stranded in a space pod off the coast of Australia. The reason for this still remains hidden from me. Anyways, a storm blew in and the pod was smashed on the beach, leaving Alex alive though he suffered total Amnesia. Then MI6 decided to tell you that he was dead, leaving Alex to live with a former agent for his own safety. Somehow Scorpia, a terrorist organization that has a grudge against Alex, discovered his location and tortured him for information. My SAS unit was sent to find Alex. We found him and he is safe, no permanent damage was done to him by Scorpia, though he is still weak. We are currently smuggling Alex to your new home where he can stay with you under a false name. That way he will never have missions or any association with the British government of that sort again. He should see you soon._

_An SAS friend,_

_Wolf_

'Chantelle' re-read the note, then she burned it as instructed. She prayed they would be able to get Alex there safely and she was horrified at what MI6 had let Alex go through. Jack understood patriotism, but MI6 had gone too far. She was glad that someone was putting a stop to it.

--

A/N:

I hope you liked it!

(1) I chose this as the location for the camp because of the bunches of fields though I don't know where Horowitz's camp was.

(2) This is not a valid license plate. This is what it stands for: JS: Jack Starbright, AR: Alex Rider, SNM: Spy No More.

This week I need 13 points to update. Reviews count as 1. Review that answer or mention the question count as 1 ½ points. Please tell your friends because next week I'll need 14 points!

Question:

What do you think Tom will think? Should he find out about Alex's newest mission and dealings?


	24. Chapter 24

Cub watched as the man dialed a second number

A/N: This is the last chapter though I will post an epilogue. I decided to post it early because #1 it's already written and I for one do not believe in torture, and #2 is because I'm in a great mood! I've just returned from my first performance and though 2/3 of the people arrived a half hour late it went really well and I didn't miss any cues or set changes. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all you who reviewed, especially my loyal reviewers! You deserve medals!

--

Wolf glared at Alex. The boy had just brang up the preposterous idea of giving his friend Tom Harris a note of farewell.

"I think we've done enough for you," Wolf stated in a tone that was meant to be reasonable but came out as threatening.

Alex just glared back, arms crossed and his face shining with determination. It was obvious that he knew he would win. After five minutes of heated argument Wolf assented, with the condition that Alex tell Tom nothing about leaving the country. Here is what he wrote:

_Tom, this is from your friend and MI6 spy Alex Rider. I don't have much time but I didn't want you to worry about me any more so I wrote this. In my last mission I stopped the Ark Angel space hotel from crashing into earth and destroying millions of lives. I am not allowed to go into further detail. Anyways, I ended up off the Australian coast in a space pod and suffered Amnesia. I regained part of my memory but I am going to a special center where MI6 will protect me and I will hopefully regain my memory. I won't be returning anytime in the near future so I want to say good bye._

_Alex Rider, Former teenage spy_

Snake sent it at the nearest post office then K-Unit (excluding Coyote, who had been assigned to send in a report saying Cub was recovered but deceased, after he proved he could be trusted) set off for Canada via plane…

--

Ms. Chantelle Etoile crushed Alex- or Daniel Etoile in a huge hug. Then she held him at arms length, inspecting him.

"You look so weak!" she told the now tanned, lightly muscled, energetic, and well recovering 'Daniel'.

"You should have seen him earlier," Fox provided helpfully. He was quickly kicked by 'Daniel', stomped on by Wolf, and pushed by Snake. Eagle just looked on shaking his head.

Chantelle (as we must now call her) tried to speak again but was unable to, sobs in her throat, joyful tears in her eyes. Finally she was able to gasp out "I thought you were dead…"

Daniel (for we must call him by his new name, too) hugged her again.

"Do I feel real to you?"

She laughed a bit at this, and with her crying it sounded like an odd hiccup.

This emotional display was too much for the other members of K-Unit and so they quietly snuck out of the house, and left for the airport where a flight was waiting to take them back to England.

--

A newspaper aricle on the fifth page of The Sun (big newspaper in England, _I think_):

_**MI6 accused of using children as spys!**_

_Tom Harris of London (exact location will not be specified) claims that his best friend a 14-year-old boy named Alex Rider, used to work for MI6 as a spy. He claims that Rider was blackmailed into the business when his father died leaving him under the guardianship of the MI6. He also claims that Rider has been on several missions of utmost importance and has saved uncountable lives. This boy (Alex) is apparently the boy who shot at the button the Prime Minister was about to push on the Stormbreaker that had been faulty and could apparently spead a fatal virus. "Stormbreaker was his first mission," Harris claims. We will be looking further into the possibility that MI6 has been out stepping legal bounds._

The article also had a picture on it of the letter Alex sent to Tom before he left England as further proof of Alex's existance.

--

A/N:

I hope you liked it!

This time I will update on the 9th or the 8th regardless of how many reviews I get because it's an epilogue. I hope you liked the chapter! Please tell your friends about this story.

Question:

Will MI6 get away with what they did to Alex? (I already have decided the answer but I want to see what you guys think)


	25. Epilogue

A/N: Here is the Epilogue! It is short but epilogues aren't supposed to be as long as chapters. Enjoy! Thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers!

--

In the editorial of The Sun newspaper:

_In our last issue we had an article claiming that MI6 used children as spys. MI6 were most cooperative and let us check their files. Apparently Alex Rider is the name of a boy whose father worked for MI6 and who died in a plane accident with his parents 13 years ago, which proves Tom Harris was lying. Mr. Harris forged a letter and lied to the press which is a crime but MI6 Intelligence Director Mr. Blunt has decided not to press charges. Instead Tom Harris will be brought to a SAS training center to learn discipline. However, during our search we discovered some illegal activity in the MI6. The MI6 will be under suspension for a month while we look further into their dealings. Also, Mr. Blunt and his right hand woman- Ms. Tulip Jones, will be questioned to give us a better look at what we're dealing with here._

--

A/N: I hope that was satisfactory. If you didn't understand, Alex found a new life in Canada with Jack and will never be bothered by MI6 again, K-Unit got a stern talking to because Alex 'died', MI6 is on suspension for a month and that is their only punishment (anything more would make it seem unrealistic), and Tom Harris was basically drafted by MI6.

Question:

Should I make a sequel about Tom Harris' training and first mission?


	26. Reviewers Mention

Thank you to all my reviewers! Here you are, in no particular order:

- **_SheWeapon1 (AD & AD a.k.a. She Weapon1)_**

_**- AleksandryaGregonovitch**_

_**- katie**_

_**- hails**_

_**- Anonymous-chic**_

_**- vampassasin**_

_**- moonrabbit04**_

_**- Jimmy Candlestick**_

_**- Hunter of Darkness**_

_**- Gold is Power**_

_**- AD**_

_**- JackGirl**_

_**- Down by… The Lake!**_

_**- 2The MaX**_

_**- TGIF but only onces a week**_

_**- Jezza**_

_**- Anette-The-Frog**_

_**- ...**_

_**- Natalie**_

_**- II Kaeyne II**_

_**- rater**_

_**- Robin2Nightwing**_

_**- Crazy-Gurrl-x**_

_**- hunter**_

_**- Rachel**_

_**- Draka Nyoki**_

_**- Eagles Eye**_

_**- Artemis Fowl**_

_**- Jake Caldefore**_

_**- Lake25**_

_**- RiderAlex**_

_**- Dragon Rider of Alagaesia**_

_**- powere**_

_**- shadow**_

_**- allison**_

_**- Alatariel Palantir**_

_**- DreamOfStories**_

_**- mOOnlite-duskk**_

_**- hahaheeheehaha**_

_**- LocaCocoCoca**_

_**- Munu**_

_**- Mizu1411**_

_**- CMT1992**_

_**- Max Rider**_

_**- mystery gal**_

_**- Kyntak**_

**-_ Nowayjose_**

**_- Scarybee_**


End file.
